Incident Made By Staff
Name of the incident : ' '''Staff concerned : ' '''Description of the incident : Concequence : Penality : Use this template (Only lv 4+ can write down and only Dr.Basto can write up ) Name of the incident : '2016-001 '''Staff concerned : '''Kid,Dr.Basto,Dr.Loic O'mialo '''Description of the incident : '''Dr.Loic and Dr.Basto tryed to put 035 on Kid.Kid defended himself by punching on the nose of Dr.Basto.Dr.Basto,bad at fighing without a weapon,charged on Kid saying ' LLLLEEEEEERRRRROOOOYYYYY JJJJJJEEEEENNNNNKKKKKIIIIIINNNNNNS'.This was not a success.Finally,the three finished to knock themself out.Kid after tryed to put the two doctors in 682 containment chamber. '''Consequence : '''The person knocked out. '''Penalty : '''Dr.Basto and Dr.Loic were sent in isolation for 48 hours.Kid were sent in isolation for 92 hour. '''Name of the incident : '''2016-2 '''Staff concerned : '''Dr.Null 0-5 Ev88s MTF-678 '''Description of the incident :'Dr.Null Started insult 0-5 Ev88s MTF-678 Started Shoot MTF-689 Shoot 678 Ev88s Get A Shoot On Leg And Dr.Null Get Demoted To L-1 And Got Cuf'''f Concequence :'Dr.Null Will Stay On A CDC Cell For 24 Hours And Ev88s Got Interview By Dr.JamarMario From HcZ (Heavy Containment Zone) Doctor '''Penalty :'Dr.Null Normal Now And Ev88s Stay At Hospital MTF-678 Got Executed '''Name of the incident : '''2016-3 '''Staff concerned : '''Dr.Haze and Dr.Basto '''Description of the incident : '''The two doctor discovered a new scp,but Dr.basto wanted to call it SCP-3000 and Dr.Haze SCP-754.A battle were made.The problem was when Dr.Basto taked out a Katana and Dr.Haze taked his Vortex Gun.It has been proved that the katana did more damage than the gun ( ? ), but the Vortex Gun shoot Dr.Basto in his arm. '''Concequence : '''Few room were destroyed causing ██ breaches '''Penality : Dr.Basto And Dr.Haze had to be in a hospital for █ weeks.All the room were reconstructed and paid Name of the incident : '''2016-4 '''Staff concerned : '''Dr.Basto,Dr.Loicomialo, I Classified I and Dr.Haze '''Description of the incident : '''Dr.Basto had the genius awesome good badass memetic 'merica Ok I stop to fire a firework on Dr.Haze in the cafeteria. Dr.Haze got heavily injuried, but managed to shoot him whit his Vortex gun. '''Consequence : All the personnel in the cafeteria was injured.Few table were broke Penality : 'The staff injured was sended in hospital for one week and sended in a vacation.Exception for Dr.Basto.He answered by saying ' I will take my revenge '. Dr.Haze answered too by saying "I will bitch slap him to the moon". '''Name of the incident : '2016-5'' '''Staff concerned : '''Dr.Basto and I Classified I '''Description : I '''Classified I is the responsable for non-vacantation of Dr.basto.He had again a genius idea and he stuffed a teddy bear with dynamite. I Classified I hugged the teddy bear.All personnel in area-38. '''Penality : I Classified I got in hospial for few month.Dr.Basto punition is still undecided. ------------------------------------- Name of the incident : '''2016-6 '''Staff concerned : '''Dr.Basto,Dr.Jamar and Dr.Loic O'mialo '''Description of the incident : '''The three doctor,in the HR-only,spammed 'not wanted' text and action.Few of them are changing name to General of the 3rd reich,of the USSR,Staline,Goku,Morgoth,all changing their name to Dr.O'mialo,to O5 council,to the administrator and basto's enemy. The text will not be written '''Concequence : Spam of 'not wanted' text and action on the HR chat '''Penality : '''Advertissement for the doctors